warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Badgerstripe
Badgerpaw is a black tom with white stripe doing down his back. Information Affiliations Current: ShadowClan Names Kit: Unknown Apprentice: Badgerpaw Family Mother: 'Lionfur '''Father: 'Strikeclaw 'Brother: 'Seedpaw Book Appearances '''Living: A Forgotten Land Creator Creator: Warriorcat1195 History In the Path to Darkness Arc ''A Forgotten Land ''Coming Soon Trivia *He has ThunderClan blood through Tawnypelt and SkyClan blood through Tigerstar. Kin Members Mother: :Lionfur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) Father: :Strikeclaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) Brother: :Seedpaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) Grandmother: :Pinenose: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Dawnpelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) Grandfather: :Spikefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Crowfrost: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) Aunt: :Sleekpelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) Uncles: :Birchstripe: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Slatewhisker: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Puddlefur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Juniperfur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) Half-Uncle/Aunt: :Unnamed kit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather: :Rowanstar: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) Great-Grandmother: :Tawnypelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) Great-Uncles: :Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Tigerheart: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) Great-Great Uncle: :Bramblestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great Half-Uncles: :Hawkfrost: Deceased, no Residence :Tadpole: Deceased, Unknown Residence :Snowkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Swiftpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great Half-Aunts: :Mothwing: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Mistlekit: Status Unknown Great-Great Half-Aunt/Uncle: :Unnamed Kit: Status Unknown Great-Great Grandfather: :Tigerstar: Deceased, no Residence Great-Great Grandmother: :Goldenflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great Uncle: :Lionheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great Aunts: :Nightkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Speckletail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great Grandfather: :Pinestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great Uncles: :Patchpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great Aunts: :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Willowpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :One-eye: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sweetbriar: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Harepounce: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather: :Adderfang: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Graystripe: Living, (as of Rise of the Shadows) :Longtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sandstorm: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sorreltail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sootfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Stormfur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Bumblestripe: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Briarlight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Blossomfall: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Pine That Clings To Rock: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Lark That Sings At Dawn: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Leafpool: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Squirrelflight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Jayfeather: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Hollyleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Lionblaze: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Hollytuft: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Fernsong: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Sorrelstripe: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Molepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Cinderheart: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Poppyfrost: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Lilyheart: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Cherryfall: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Alderfoot: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Sparkheart: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Runningwind: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Mousefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor Tree Category:Characters Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Males Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Kit Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:Apprentice